1. Field
Embodiments relate to a hardmask composition and a method of forming patterns using the hardmask composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultra-fine technique may form a pattern of several to several tens nanometer size. Such an ultrafine technique may utilize effective lithographic techniques. A lithographic technique may include providing a material layer on a semiconductor substrate; coating a photoresist layer thereon; exposing and developing the same to provide a photoresist pattern; and etching the material layer using the photoresist pattern as a mask.